1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method for evaluating a multiphase flow of wellbore fluids in a tubular. More specifically, the system and method introduces thermal energy into the flow and monitors downstream heating of the fluid to estimate both fluid phase and flow velocity.
2. Description of Related Art
Flowmeters are often used for measuring flow of fluid produced from hydrocarbon producing wellbores. Flowmeters may be deployed downhole within a producing wellbore, a jumper or caisson used in conjunction with a subsea wellbore, or a production transmission line used in distributing the produced fluids. Monitoring fluid produced from a wellbore is useful in wellbore evaluation and to project production life of a well. The produced fluid may include water and/or gas mixed with liquid hydrocarbon. Knowing the water fraction is desirable to ensure adequate means are available for separating the water from the produced fluid. Additionally, the amount and presence of gas is another indicator of wellbore performance, and vapor mass flow impacts transmission requirements. In wells having a network of wellbores. It is useful to estimate which bores produce different types of fluid.
Flowmeters can be employed that provide information regarding total flow, water cut amount and gas fractions. However, these often require periodic analysis of the fluid entering the flowmeter. This may involve deploying a sample probe upstream of the flowmeter, which can produce inaccuracy, and may interrupt or temporarily halt fluid production. The types of flowmeters range from pressure differential, spinner type meters, thermal poise, and capacitive sensors.